<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【RWBY】Yang x Neo向短篇合集（持续更新） by yuureis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27188758">【RWBY】Yang x Neo向短篇合集（持续更新）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuureis/pseuds/yuureis'>yuureis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, baked alaska</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 04:02:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,459</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27188758</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuureis/pseuds/yuureis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>之前在lof上更的一些短篇现在都搬运过来！以后的短篇基本上也会发在这里避免被吞…全是完结的，没完结的就不搬了ry</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Baked Alaska - Relationship, Neopolitan/Yang Xiao Long</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 花吐病（BE预警）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-1-</p><p> </p><p>时间所剩无几。</p><p> </p><p>被Roman勒令呆在房间里不准到处乱跑后，Neo只得自给自足发明了一个新玩法：数花瓣。在别人看来这委实无聊至极，可她玩的不亦乐乎，闲到一定程度，不管做什么都没有太大区别了。</p><p> </p><p>她甚至用scroll做了记录：星期一有673片，星期二是753片，昨天有所减少，降到了668片。</p><p>说起来，一朵向日葵上有多少花瓣来着？</p><p> </p><p>Neo躺在床上，对着天花板发呆。外面静悄悄的，Roman似乎是出去了，这几天他忙的不可开交，Neo试图帮他做些什么，均被严厉驳回。</p><p>“你的任务是养病，养好了再说其他的。”</p><p>他明明知道这是不治之症——说的她好像真的能好起来一样。</p><p> </p><p>睡觉前，她又把今天的花瓣数量加了一遍，627。</p><p>是因为时间不多了吗，她想道，闭上眼睛，歪向靠墙的一侧，抱紧了身边的小熊玩偶。</p><p> </p><p>即使睡着了也无法忽略喉咙中突如其来的痒意，剧烈的咳嗽持续了好几分钟，她熟练地从床边的小桌子上摸出纸巾，擦去嘴边残留的湿润和花瓣，躺回床上接着睡。</p><p> </p><p>一夜无梦。</p><p> </p><p>人一旦无事可做就容易胡思乱想，Neo很清楚这一点，所以尽量避免想一些对身体无益的人或事。她回忆冰淇淋的味道；在Haven的时候发现的一家小店，那里的酥饼是最好吃的……还有各色各样的人。</p><p> </p><p>她不喜欢人临死前有太多的情绪，人死去的时候应该无知无觉，就像做了一个长长的，永远无法醒来的梦。所以对于那些死在她手中的人，她印象深刻的并不多，应当死去的人没有被记得的必要。</p><p> </p><p>“她是我的。”</p><p>“嘿，你叫什么名字？我是Yang Xiao Long。”</p><p>金发姑娘背对着阳光，笑容比阳光还灿烂。</p><p> </p><p>大量淡黄色的花瓣从嘴里涌出，有那么一瞬间Neo以为自己就要死了。视线被泪水扭曲，床单被抓的乱七八糟，嗓子像被火烧过一般，喝水的时候痛的她差点又吐出来。</p><p>在那之后过了多久Neo并不清楚，她只知道再次睁开眼时Roman已经回来了，面无表情地翻着一份报纸，看到她醒来也只是点了点头。</p><p>“今天感觉怎么样？”</p><p>［好一点了］</p><p>她撒了个谎，脸不红心不跳。</p><p>“那就好，待会我会把你的晚饭带回来。”</p><p>Roman站起身，习惯性地拍拍衣角。</p><p>“对了，Neo……”</p><p>［怎么了？］</p><p>“没什么，你好好休息。”</p><p>他显然有事瞒着她，不过他不愿说，Neo也不问。</p><p> </p><p>这一晚她做了很长的梦，有温暖阳光的、非常温柔的梦。</p><p>那个人一步步向她靠近，弯下腰，散落在肩头的每一根发丝都在阳光下熠熠生辉，她能感觉到她轻柔的呼吸，和她同样的过快的心跳，视野渐渐归于黑暗，唯有温润的触感停留于一点，久久不散。</p><p> </p><p>正因为是梦，才会如此幸福。</p><p>正因为是梦，醒来时只剩下满脸泪水，却记不起落泪的理由。</p><p> </p><p>Neo意识到她少数了一天的花瓣。这个发现让她整整一天都心情不畅，她认定是由于习惯被打破才会打不起精神，而不是因为别的什么，于是这会儿她数的格外认真。</p><p> </p><p>520，不多不少。</p><p> </p><p>Neo又数了一遍，没有错，是520片，仔细想想，咳嗽的时候好像也没那么难受了，昨天那次几乎窒息的发作仿佛只是她的错觉。</p><p>是因为……自己快死了吧，Neo不确定地想道。</p><p> </p><p>-2-</p><p> </p><p>咳嗽的次数越来越少，花瓣的数量更是肉眼可见地消退，Neo的心却一天天往下沉，身体状况明显好转，可是她明明自确定的那一天起就从未改变。</p><p> </p><p>她发疯似地回忆和那个人相处的点点滴滴，任务需要，她伪装成交换生潜入Beacon，她是第一个对她表示友好的人，完全不介意她不能开口说话，甚至半开玩笑地表示要跟她学习手语——她也确实这么做了。</p><p>她和她遇见过的任何一个人都不同，她像是……她就是阳光本身。</p><p> </p><p>无论是Roman还是Cinder都没有作出过指示，她做了计划之外的事举动来满足自己的好奇心，对领头的两位来说，只要不影响任务进展。他们不会干涉她的生活自由。Neo完美地贯彻了这一准则，患上会咳出花瓣的怪病是意外中的意外，好在需要她做的事情已经完成大半，Emerald和Mercury甚至不知道她到底在哪。Roman第一时间就把这件事瞒了下来，对她的解释是“没必要”。</p><p> </p><p>出于小小的私心，Neo在离开Beacon后没有更换新号码，却再也没收到过在收件箱里堆的满满的、来自那个人的新信息。</p><p> </p><p>Neo最后一次收到她的讯息是在两个月前，下午两点零五分。说来是真的很巧合，上午才接到不必再呆在Beacon的指示，下午就收到Yang的邀请，约她一起出去玩，地点选在市中心的一家咖啡馆。</p><p> <br/>Neo觉得这是个好机会，她想知道Yang会有什么反应——她和‘可恶的三色冰淇淋’其实是同一个人。</p><p>Yang只会对‘她’微笑，和‘她’分享课后的笔记，甜美的饮品，日常的趣事，和那些一点都不好笑的双关语，只对那个有着翠绿色眼眸的黑发双马尾女孩，决不可能是Neopolitan。</p><p>阳伞就藏在椅子背后，Neo专程提前几分钟抵达约定的地点，她猜想以金发女孩对自己本体的不待见程度，极有可能会当场发作。褪去伪装的那一刻Neo尝到了久违的快感，丝毫不亚于在战场上击倒敌人的愉悦，她亲手扼杀了另一个自己的存在，把‘她’从金发女孩的世界彻底里抹去，既然她要离开Beacon，‘她’理所应当跟着一齐消失才是。</p><p>“你觉得这样很有趣，对不对？”</p><p>Neo点点头，通过在两个身份之间来回切换她确实得到了很多乐趣。Neopolitan可以肆意逗弄她，欣赏她气的跳脚又无可奈何的傻样。Beacon的交换生则负责乖巧地笑着，听她抱怨‘三色冰淇淋’有多么可恶。</p><p> <br/>你不认为很有意思吗？</p><p>Neo双手捧脸，满怀期待地望着对面的人——金发女孩似乎是昨晚着了凉，毫无预兆的咳嗽把没来得及出口的话语尽数吞没，Neo皱了皱眉头，Yang晚上睡觉不老实，她早提醒过她好几次要盖好被子。</p><p> 咳嗽过去后，Yang用纸巾擦了擦嘴，沉默地吃起属于她的那一份黑森林蛋糕，Neo的嘴角慢慢耷拉下来，她感到十分不快，Yang和另一个她出来玩的时候就从来不会这么做。</p><p>不管怎么看，金发女孩显然更喜欢另一个她。Neo撇了撇嘴，忽然有些嫉妒那个已经不复存在的家伙。Yang埋头吃着蛋糕，眼皮都没抬一下，末了直接按铃叫服务生过来结账。Neo连忙抽出阳伞挡住Yang的去路，这不是她想要的反应。</p><p>“如果你是想找人打架，你找错人了，我没空。”</p><p>Yang冷冷地说道，视线固定在空空如也的碗碟上，根本就不看Neo，好像她根本不想看到她一样。Neo自然发现了这一点，这在以前是从未有过的。即使她戏弄她，阻止她和她的小朋友们给Roman搞破坏，Yang都没有露出过这种表情——厌恶、后悔，以及......悲伤。</p><p> </p><p>她一定是在悼念‘她’，明明‘她’就是我！</p><p>Neo气极，Yang的反应让她失去了原本的淡定，阳伞固执地横在桌子和座椅之间，不允许Yang就这么离开。</p><p> </p><p>“打扰一下，请问你们是要结账是么？”</p><p>身穿制服的女服务生不合时宜地打破了沉默，站在离桌子几步远的地方不敢靠近，她被两位客人之间的奇怪气氛镇住了，说起来，这个女孩子是什么时候来的，黑发双马尾的女生去哪了？</p><p>“那个......两位现在要结账吗？”</p><p>碍于店规，服务员壮着胆子又问了一遍，马上从粉棕色头发的女孩子那里接收到一个杀气腾腾的眼神，顿时慌了手脚，她知道自己应该识趣地离开，给这对闹别扭的情侣留出私人空间，可她着实被吓了一跳，身体根本不听使唤。</p><p>“是，一共多少钱。”</p><p>一直沉默的金发女孩终于开口了，带着冷意的声音在女服务员听来宛若天籁，她忙不迭地报出一个数字，回到收银台后才意识到背后的衣服都被冷汗浸的透湿。情侣吵架真是太可怕了，下回一定要离这些人远一点。初入职场的小服务员暗想，在她总结人生经验的时候，闹别扭的‘情侣’已经一前一后地离开了。</p><p> </p><p>“你到底想要什么？”</p><p>Neo停了下来，事情发展完全脱离了掌控，搅得她心烦意乱，一半气Yang一百八十度大转弯的态度，一半气自己竟然跟了出来， Yang的眼神让Neo心里一阵刺痛，她不认为自己做错了事，Yang不应该这样对她。</p><p> </p><p>[是你说有话要跟我说]</p><p>“......我.....”</p><p>Yang捂着嘴咳了几声，嗓子像是被什么堵住了。</p><p> “我跟你没有什么好说的。”</p><p>［那我呢？］</p><p>变回黑发双马尾的外观只需要几秒钟，唯一没有变化的是双眼的颜色，Neo紧盯着那双紫罗兰色的眼睛，想从中找出一丝熟悉的情绪。</p><p> <br/> “……真希望从来没有见过你。”</p><p>她说道。</p><p> </p><p>-4-</p><p> </p><p>Neo现在几乎不咳嗽了，一切都回到了两个月前，喉咙偶尔会痒，花瓣零星地飘落，看着像是某人的恶作剧。即使她盯着金发女孩的照片看也没多大作用——在Beacon的时候，她偷偷拍过一张Yang的照片，趁着她们之间隔着数张长桌，抓拍了Yang笑着的侧脸，她的嘴角还粘着一粒面包屑。按下拍摄键后。金发女孩似有所感，转头望过来，目光越过重重障碍和她的目光相触，Neo微微一笑，指了指自己的嘴角，Yang顿悟，抬手擦去，对她比了个谢谢的手势。</p><p>Roman对此没有发表任何评价，平静地接受了她不药而愈的事实，跟以前一样，照常给她安排任务，一切都有条不紊地进行。</p><p>在房间里呆了几周，重获自由的Neo敏锐地发现了变化。计划进展顺利的不可思议，以前时不时跳出来捣乱的小红帽一行人更是杳无踪迹，Roman看起来却并不那么高兴。他有时候会久久地看着她，在她以为他要说什么的时候又移开视线。</p><p>“这段时间辛苦了，出去玩吧。”</p><p>Roman忽然说道，“那些小事我会交给白牙的人看着，不要到处乱跑。”</p><p>她明白他的意思是不要去Beacon，在向Yang主动暴露身份前Neo知会过Roman，她不想因为私心破坏他的计划。不能去Beacon，却可以去其他地方。Neo佯装不经意地走过每一个她们曾经一起踏足的地方。不仅是这样，她知道Yang喜欢去哪些地方，四处逛逛不是坏事。</p><p> <br/>连着三天一无所获。</p><p>Neo有足够的理由怀疑Yang是故意躲了起来，所以没有‘恰好’碰见很正常。Neo安慰自己，她有足够的时间陪Yang玩捉迷藏，Vale一共就这么大，不可能见不到。</p><p> </p><p>-5-</p><p> </p><p>要从人群中找出Beacon的学生并不难，前提是，他们得穿着学院制服。凭借天生的优势，Neo毫不费力地跟一胖一瘦两位一年级新生搭上了话，保险起见，她不能找跟Yang同年级的人，虽然那样能节约不少时间。</p><p>“你真的可以考虑跟我们一起去Beacon看看，那可比信号学院大多了，你肯定没见过像展览中心那么大的食堂对不对？”</p><p>身材瘦削的男生斜靠在椅背上，短短几分钟内他和Neo身体之间的距离缩短了近五公分，Neo不着痕迹地往另一边挪，而他的同伴脸上挂着尴尬的笑，尝试着把他往回拉。</p><p>“我觉得他喝多了，我们也是第一次到Vale来，他平时不是这样的......啊哈哈。”</p><p>没关系，待会我就把他的眼睛挖出来。</p><p>Neo心想，维持着无懈可击的可爱笑容，一只手负责打字，一只手把玩着心爱的阳伞。</p><p>“哦，我听说这次跟Haven那边的锦标赛，我们学校会派二年级的JNPR队去参加，我想你一定知道其中的一位，她......”</p><p>“玉米麦片！”</p><p>瘦高的男生嚷道，两条腿乱蹬，企图从同伴的钳制中挣脱，Neo点点头，又挪远了一点，开始思考自己这么做的意义，她在这两个呆瓜身上浪费了十五分钟，没有得到任何有用的消息。</p><p>“对，玉米麦片的封面人物。”胖胖的男生叹了口气，“我听说本来是派另外一个小队去的，不过好像出了点事就临时换人了。”</p><p>[出了点事？]</p><p>“啊，嗯，说起来你可能不相信，我觉得应该是骗人的......人怎么可能咳嗽的时候咳出花瓣，编故事也要有个限度吧。”</p><p>“是真的！Winchester先生怎么可能骗我们，而且那个人好像已经不在了，唔，这是......什么？！”</p><p>温热的液体自脖颈蜿蜒而下，他听见旁边的伙伴发出意义不明的声音，他下意识地低头，更加剧烈的疼痛瞬间侵占了大脑，把酒精带来的无畏驱赶的一干二净。</p><p>“......！对、对不起！我什么都没做！我......我、原谅我！对不起，对不起！”</p><p>发不出更大的声音，在人烟稀少的公园，没有人会来救他们，没有人会相信两位身体健壮的男性见习猎人会被小个子女孩胁迫。</p><p>[那个人是谁]</p><p>小个子女孩手中的scroll散发着和她同样冰冷的光，脖子被划破的男生看的清清楚楚，一个字都说不出来，他已经浑身瘫软，半个身体倚在同伴的身上，从未想过搭档厚实的脂肪能有让他感到如此安心的一天，跟抵着喉管的细剑相比。</p><p>“名字我们不清楚，Winchester叫她Blondie......”</p><p>胖胖的男生鼓起勇气说道，他也吓得不轻，由于紧张和恐惧直接略去了敬称，他直觉面前的女孩子只关心这件事，他们应该能活下来，应该。</p><p>“啊......啊啊......”</p><p>他能感觉到那尖锐细长的物体一寸寸划开皮肤，钻入血肉，一句完整的话都说不出口，生命的最后一刻，脑海里只剩下对同伴的歉意和后悔。如果神能再给他一次机会，他决不会对陌生美少女动歪念头了。</p><p> </p><p>“......Mars，嘿，你还好吗？她走了，你没事吧？”</p><p>“呜呜......她走了吗？我还活着吗？”</p><p>“走了，走了，你冷静点，我们还活着。”</p><p>“真的不见了......我......对不起、对不起Bean，我再也不调戏漂亮女孩了！”Mars抓着搭档厚实的手掌，哽咽着说道，“Vale太可怕了，我想回家......”</p><p>“你在说什么傻话，我们才刚开学。希望你真的能记住这个教训、伤口不深，没流血了。”</p><p>胖胖的Bean扶着Mars站直了身体，眼睛望着陌生女孩离开的方向：“也希望我们是真的听错了......”</p><p> </p><p>-6-</p><p> </p><p>“人呢？你把我叫来是给空气看病？”</p><p>Neo在门口停住了，她听见里面有别人的声音，Roman的老朋友，一个令人讨厌的医生。</p><p>没必要进去，几乎空白一片的大脑作出了判断，Neo在楼梯上坐下来，完全忘记外套是不能沾灰的白色。</p><p>Roman和他朋友的声音断断续续从门内传来，她对他们的谈话内容根本不感兴趣，可那些字句却像利剑一般生生刺入她的耳膜。</p><p>“你确定她没有咳嗽，也没有咳出花瓣了。”</p><p>“确定，而且三个月已经过了。”</p><p>Roman不耐烦地哼了一声，“你知道欺骗我的后果。”</p><p>“听起来你是在怀疑我的职业道德，哈，Roman Torchwick，要不要算算你一共欠了我多少诊疗费，现在，马上结清。”</p><p>“我想听专家意见。”</p><p>“那么，你的专家想知道你隐瞒了什么。”</p><p>“我觉得这跟Neo的病没有关系。”</p><p>“你的意思是有。”</p><p>“我直说结论吧，这种病无法通过药物和手术治疗，联合国医学协会研究了多年，最近那帮老家伙认为病因跟‘灵魂’有关。”</p><p>“麻烦你说人话。”</p><p>“就是说，爱情，是这么拼的对吧。”</p><p>“你看着我干嘛？又不是我说的，好吧我知道这种说法有点恶心......可事实是这样，他们认为，花瓣的出现和灵魂的异变有关，这在有Aura的人身上表现的尤为明显，至于花瓣种类为什么不一样还有待考证。”</p><p>“至于你女儿的病为什么会痊愈，这是我个人的观点，因为她的‘病因’消失了。”</p><p>“说了多少遍她不是我女儿——”</p><p>“干女儿！徒弟！行了吧！请你不要打断我好吗？”</p><p>“花吐病在两个灵魂的相融合过程中发生异常时会出现，除非这个过程最后能够完成，否则发病方一定会窒息而死。像她这种情况肯定就是另一个人出事了，没了病源，病毒就会陆续消失，这么说你明白了吧。”</p><p>“......”</p><p> </p><p>“啪嗒。”</p><p>门外忽地传来一声东西落地的声音，Roman警觉地抓起节杖，示意医生不要出声，他向门口移动的方式惹得另一方无声地狂笑不止。</p><p>“Neo？”</p><p>Roman猛地拉开门，只见小小的女孩蹲在门口，听到他的声音，茫然地抬起头，一张小脸毫无血色，scroll落在台阶下面，屏幕上多了几道裂痕。</p><p>“出什么事了？你还好吗？”</p><p>“我觉得她只是受了点打击。”</p><p>医生的声音从身后传来，Roman手杖一扬，后面的人立即闭了嘴。他把脸色惨白的Neo让进房间里，自己出门把scroll捡了回来塞给她。</p><p> “去休息吧。”</p><p>Roman说道，Neo点点头，第一次没有对坐在沙发上的中年男人露出嫌恶的表情，但更像是没有注意到他的存在，默默地进了卧室。</p><p>“放心，她会没事的。”</p><p>“我知道。”</p><p>Roman仍皱着眉头，有些事他必须告诉她，不是现在。</p><p> </p><p>厚重的木门隔绝掉所有杂音，Neo没有开灯，她打开scroll，金发女孩的笑容被屏幕上的裂痕扭曲，再被透明的液体晕染开，模糊到再也看不清。</p><p> </p><p>[今天下午有空吗？我有点事想跟你说]</p><p> </p><p>“真希望，我从来都没见过你。”</p><p> </p><p>-end-</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 探病风波和不听话的被子</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>沙雕向的小甜饼，结尾有点突兀但是我现在也不知道怎么改了（嘿）</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>用一点小把戏绕过Beacon的身份识别系统，大摇大摆地进入学生宿舍，Neo做起来已经轻车熟路，前提是，那里只有她女朋友一个人。<br/>“我差不多都好了，你怎么就是不信。”Yang乖乖地躺在床上，无奈地接受Neo的检查，她觉得Neo是担心过度，她真的没有那么脆弱好不好。<br/>［这是第二次了］<br/>“虽然是这样没错……”<br/>Yang心虚地摸了摸鼻子，她承认自己的睡相不好，晚上喜欢蹬被子，然后就这么着凉了。<br/>“所以，你到底是怎么进来的？我听说Ozpin校长最近又升级了身份识别系统。”<br/>Neo小下巴一扬，得意地笑了笑。<br/>[这种小事怎么可能难倒我］<br/>Yang无奈，捏了捏Neo的小手，没有接话——作为Beacon的学生，她没法站在明确支持的立场鼓励自己女朋友，时不时地黑进学校的安保系统还是少做为妙。更别说两人的恋情处于对周围的人都完全保密的状态，如果Neo被抓到，怎么想都不会是一个能轻松解决的问题。</p><p>不管怎么说，Yang对于Neo冒险来看望自己还是很高兴的，她知道她没事，但仍然想来看看她。<br/>“你看，我已经好多了。”<br/>Yang微笑着坐了起来，牵着Neo让她靠在自己身上。<br/>[不是说笨蛋不会感冒吗］<br/>“所以我不是笨蛋啊。”<br/>Neo默默笑了笑，扭着身子在Yang的怀里找了个舒服的姿势，打量着RWBY小队宿舍的摆设。<br/>基本跟她上次来时没有多大的改变，在整洁与凌乱之间取得了恰到好处的平衡。因为是四人宿舍，属于个人的东西便放的东一个西一个，但Neo很快就从其中找到了Yang的杯子、杂志、她爱吃的薯片。<br/>要是在家里就好了。Neo想道，无声地叹气，这样她就能陪她一晚上，如果明天没事的话还可以多呆一阵子。<br/>“要是在我们家就好了啊…”<br/>一片寂静中，Yang的声音忽然响起，Neo愣了愣，随即心底涌上一股暖意，原来她和她的心情是一样的。<br/>“你过会儿就走吗？”Neo点点头，做了个鬼脸。<br/>[不能被你的小朋友们看到］<br/>“也是，不过……”Yang欲言又止，今天似乎也不太适合讨论她俩什么时候公布恋情。<br/>“下次别这么冒险了，我会担心你。”她干脆转了个话题。</p><p>［我也会担心你］<br/>“……”</p><p>Yang苦笑着摇摇头，里面却掺着一丝她自己都没发现的甜蜜。因为Neo侧着身子，看不到她脸上的表情。亲吻她的念头在心里打了个转，Yang想了想，选择放弃。万一把感冒传染给她就糟糕了，毕竟她不可能去照顾她，Torchwick那家伙会告诉她据点地址才怪。</p><p>坐久了有些累，Yang便带着Neo躺了下来，小小的悸动在胸口不断蔓延开，充斥着温暖和幸福，手中粉色和棕色长发的触感柔软，散发着淡淡的香味，属于她俩的小家里也有这种味道。<br/>“Neo。”<br/>没有别的意思，只是想叫她的名字，得到回应。<br/>“Neo。”<br/>身上的人儿好像睡着了一般，一动不动，但Yang知道她是故意的。<br/>“Ne…”唇忽地被一片柔软覆盖，Yang睁大了眼睛，Neo的动作向来敏捷，从坐起来到吻上她的唇只用了几秒的时间。想说的话有很多，到了嘴边又无从说起，感激和爱怜，她们的心情都是一样的。千言万语最终化成一吻，Neo很温柔，舌尖小心地在Yang的唇上描摹，然后慢慢加深了这个吻。分开的时候两人都有些喘不过气来，Neo没有立即躺回去，维持着刚才的姿势端详身下的恋人，满意的发现Yang白皙的脸颊上多了刚才没有的红晕，殊不知她自己也是一样。<br/>“Neo，你…”Yang刚开口就又被亲了一口。<br/>“嘿，你倒是让我把话…”“说完！”Neo淘气地笑着，终于乖乖坐了起来，Yang却忘了她本来想说什么。</p><p>“说起来现在几点了，Ruby她们3点钟就会回来。”</p><p>话音刚落，就听到门外传来熟悉的人声：“嘿Weiss，你们那里还有糖霜吗？Ren在做小甜饼如果会有剩的我可以分你们一些！”<br/>Weiss的回答不甚清楚，Yang却知道她一定是答应了而且重点是她们马上就要进来了！<br/>没有丝毫犹豫，Yang飞快地掀开被子，一把将不知道是在发呆还是淡定等死的Neo塞了进去，自己跟着躺好，装作什么都没发生的样子。女朋友娇小玲珑真是太好了。<br/>几乎是在她躺下的同一时间，Weiss、Blake还有蹦蹦跳跳的Nora一同走了进来。“嗨Yang，你感觉好点了吗？看在你是病好的份上我可以多分你一个甜饼！”Nora大声说道，同时催着Weiss给她找糖霜，而Blake疑惑地吸了吸鼻子，头顶的蝴蝶结跟着轻轻摇晃。<br/>“Yang，刚才我们寝室有人来过吗？”“呃……”<br/>完了，Fanaus的嗅觉最是敏锐，Yang感到身上开始冒冷汗。<br/>“那个…一年级的学妹刚才来看过我问我有没有好点坐了一会儿就走了！”<br/>“是前两天在食堂跟你打招呼的那个？”Weiss问道，把从柜子里翻出来的糖霜递给了Nora。<br/>“对对对！就是她！”Yang连忙点头，其实她还没想起来到底是谁。<br/>“真不愧是Yang，太受欢迎了吧，我一会儿再过来！” <br/>Nora走的时候也一样欢脱。<br/>“……”<br/>完了，让最不该听到的人听到了。感觉到一只柔嫩的小手抚上腰间，Yang打了个寒颤，却正好被Weiss看到。<br/>“要不要再吃点药？”Weiss关切道。<br/>“不…用了。”<br/>Yang呼出一口气，Neo下手毫不留情，她拼命忍住才没叫出声来。<br/>“可是你的脸色看起来很差…”<br/>Weiss皱了皱眉头：“Blake，能试试她有没有发烧吗？”<br/>“真真真的不用了我真的没发烧我很好！”Yang把头摇的像拨浪鼓，身体却纹丝不动，这一切却没能阻止Blake的接近。她清晰地看到Fanaus女孩鼻翼微微翁动，眼里浮现出深深的疑惑——Yang屏住了呼吸，身体下意识地往后靠，虽然她知道只凭借肉眼不可能会发现Neo的存在，但面前这个可是Fanaus。<br/>Neo又捏了她一下。<br/>“没有发烧。”<br/>Blake收回手淡淡地回道，缩到床上继续看书。<br/>“噢，那好吧，如果有哪里不舒服一定要告诉我们。”<br/>“我保证。” Yang连忙说道。<br/>Weiss放下心来，拿起一本练习册，全心投入到茫茫学海中。Yang却没法就这样松口气，Weiss和Blake短时间内不会出门，等Ruby回来事情只会更麻烦，要怎么办才好。<br/>振动。枕边的scroll收到新信息。<br/>［怎么办(´･ω･`)］<br/>［我正在想］<br/>Yang这才发觉Neo的一只手臂轻轻环着自己的腰部。<br/>［闷吗，会不会很热？］<br/>［有一点］<br/>Yang翻了个身，小心地把被子掀开了一点，Neo仰起小脸，轻轻吸了口新鲜空气，从她脸上看不到一丁点困扰的神色，仿佛正在参与一个有趣的游戏。她的双颊绯红，显然是被子里面太闷了。Yang看在眼里，拿过Neo的scroll敲了一行字又还给她。<br/>［等我一下］<br/>然后她坐了起来，从被子里面滑了出去，Neo甚至没来得及看完。<br/>“Yang？你要起来了吗？”<br/>“嗯，我要出去一下。”<br/>隔着被子Neo什么都看不见，她听见Yang在窸窸窣窣的穿衣服，心下一片疑惑，仍没有动弹。过了一会儿，她感觉到Yang又回到了床上，轻轻地推着她的身体往被子里塞，Neo连忙抓紧了scroll，马上就明白了过来，这不是个好方法，但，是因为自己说闷才这么着急吧。Neo心里一动，安安静静任由Yang把她裹进被子扛起来。<br/>“你这是要干嘛…？”<br/>“今天天气不错，我…去晒被子。”<br/>Weiss和Blake不约而同看向窗外——太阳不知何时藏进了一大片乌云中，天气，的确很不错。<br/>Yang知道这个借口很荒唐，但她情急之下一顺口就说出来了。<br/>“要不要我们帮你——”<br/>“不用了不用了！我一个人可以搞定。”<br/>Weiss还想说些什么，Blake阻止了她。<br/>“Blake？”黑发Fanaus女孩朝她摆了摆手。<br/>“那我先去了！”Yang趁机抱着被子溜出了寝室，好搭档，等我回来买小鱼干谢你！</p><p>一路上，扛着被子的Yang收获不少好奇的目光，碰到认识的只有尴尬的笑笑——总不能还说要去洗被子，女生宿舍的洗衣房就在一楼。入学以来第一次，Yang发觉学校大门离宿舍原来有这么远。即使Neo并不算重，在感冒初愈的情况下抱着她和被子爬上爬下，对Yang来说也有些吃力。</p><p>“不行了…休息一下。”<br/>经过一个观赏用的长廊时，Yang用尽最后一点力气挪了进去，坐在石椅上不想动弹了。当然她也没有忘记被子里的小东西。<br/>“嗨，你在哪边？”一个scroll从被子卷里探了出来。<br/>［这里］<br/>Yang连忙顺着那头将被子扶正，帮着Neo把脸露出来换气。<br/>“噗哈。”<br/>头一次看到这么狼狈的Neo，Yang没法忍住不笑。<br/>“不不不我的意思是你很可爱！”<br/>一边说着却笑的更厉害了。待Yang顺过气，等待她的却是一个冷冰冰的屏幕，Neo早已悄悄缩了回去。<br/>［一年级的学妹是怎么回事:) ］<br/>“这……”<br/>Yang立马不笑了，她把这件事忘了，没想到在这里等着。<br/>“我都不知道她的名字，就是那天在食堂吃饭的时候，她突然过来叫我的名字跟我打招呼，所以，才有点印象。”<br/>没有回应。Yang在心里直叹气，都怪自己这张嘴，说谁不好偏偏说那个女孩子。不，说到底，不管是谁来了都不对，但她总不可能说“就是那个Roman Torchwick的徒弟，她现在是我女朋友”，想想都很不得了。<br/>“…明明知道除了你我不会看上别人，小气鬼。”<br/>Neo藏在被子里，听到这句小声的抱怨不禁笑了笑，她本来就不会为这种小事生气，只是因为Yang刚才嘲笑她才作出小小的还击。<br/>Yang稍微休息了一下，用公主抱抱着她的被子继续往学校门口走，反正已经很奇怪了，她不介意更奇怪一点。<br/>“Yang小姐！”眼看着就要抵达目的地，一个怯生生的声音从身后传来，Yang停下脚步，颇有些费劲的转过身去，马上就认出叫住她的女生是那个在食堂见过面的一年级新生。<br/>“噢……你好！”<br/>Yang不知道她的名字，想了想只能先问好。<br/>“请问您这是要去哪？”<br/>小学妹的目光在Yang和她的被子上打了个转。<br/>“啊，是这样的，我的被子不是很听话，所以现在我要去扔掉。”<br/>“诶，原来被子会不听话吗？”<br/>“是啊！抱歉，下次再聊我先走一步了！”<br/>再不走的话，她的被子说不定还会发脾气呢。</p><p>好不容易到了校门口，Yang找了个没人的角落把Neo放了下来，又忙不迭地帮着她整理稍稍有些凌乱的头发，嘴角的弧度一直就没消失过。<br/>［到底有什么好笑的］<br/>Neo撅着嘴，觉得Yang一定又在嘲笑自己。<br/>“不是笑你，是高兴才想笑。”<br/>Yang一本正经地答道，Neo歪了歪小脑袋，Yang俯下身，在她唇上啄了一下。<br/>“就是这样。”<br/>Neo举起拳头，却砸在柔软的被子上，Yang笑着赶忙腾出一只手抓住。<br/>“你怎么这么可爱。”<br/>那一天，Yang回去的时候两手空空，对队友们解释说被风吹走了，得到来自Weiss的白眼一枚，Blake则是若有所思，什么都没说。一直到晚上才回宿舍的Ruby仅仅表示了一下惊讶，然后跟Yang一起从行李箱里找出了另一床备用的。一次突如其来的危机就这么被糊弄过去了。</p><p>听到敲门声去开门的Roman，做梦都没想到门口站的居然是一床长了腿的被子。<br/>然后眼睁睁地看着Neo抱着它一步步挪进她的小卧室。<br/>“……难道她开始收集被子了？！”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 2019新年贺文</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>婚后设定，大概是在蜜月旅行的途中ww</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>［你在哪？］</p><p> </p><p>收到这条信息时Yang刚咽下最后一口鸡尾酒，向旅馆老板娘道谢后，拎着打包好的晚饭匆匆上了楼，回复信息和刷卡开门一气呵成，进门的时候Neo的scroll正好响起悦耳的提示音。</p><p> </p><p>不知是酒精终于起了作用还是房间内充足的暖气，被冰雪拂过的四肢恢复了原本的活力，Yang脱下大衣挂在门后，又把晚饭在桌子上摆好，这才有空去拥抱在床上等待已久的她的妻子。</p><p>“我回来啦。”</p><p>温软的身体抱起来感觉不能更好，明明只分开了半个小时不到，这会儿却凭空生出类似于失而复得的喜悦之情，怎么都不愿松手。单纯的拥抱逐渐演变为一个温柔绵长的吻，最后是因为氧气不足，迫不得已才勉强分开。</p><p>［你去喝酒了］</p><p>潜台词是竟然没有带上我，不可原谅。</p><p>Neo眯起眼睛，试图从Yang的表情中找到一丝破绽，出乎她的意料，Yang相当坦然地承认了罪行。</p><p>“外面很冷……我以为你会睡到六点。”</p><p>时间刚好五点半，雪花簌簌地下个不停，透过玻璃只能看见一片雪白，旅馆厚实的墙壁和暧气一起将里外分割为两个截然不同的世界。</p><p>“下次肯定叫你一起，前提是能叫醒的话。”</p><p>Yang说了一半就开始笑，她在出门前真的有尝试过，结果不仅被踹了一脚，为了躲开她的‘骚扰’，睡的迷迷糊糊的Neo裹着被子差点滚到床底下。当然，这件事Yang是绝对不会告诉Neo的。她想把它和许许多多的小事一起放在心里，珍藏一辈子。</p><p> </p><p>或许等到她们都头发花白，她就会笑着告诉她说，那时你差点从床上掉下去，不过我把你接住了。</p><p> </p><p>“快起来穿衣服，不然我就把你的甜点都吃掉。”Yang假意威胁道，“昨天说好的待会要出门，你不能反悔。”</p><p>可Neo一听，立即从Yang的怀抱里挣脱，用被子把自己裹了个严严实实。</p><p>[外面太冷了，我不去]</p><p>“什么，我从来没听说过冰淇淋还会怕冷，你答应过我的！”</p><p>Neo冲Yang做了个鬼脸，谁也无法抵抗来自温暖的被窝的诱惑，除非有更好的去处。</p><p>“好吧......那我就一个人吃饭，一个人出门，我们明年再见。”</p><p>Yang摇头叹气，距迈进新的一年只剩不到三个小时，再磨蹭下去她们就要在旅馆房间中迎来新年，不是说她不喜欢，只是，打从来到这个小镇前Yang就瞒着Neo计划好了一切，而且Yang有信心，不管怎么样Neo最后一定会跟着自己出门。</p><p> </p><p>在Yang转身要离开时，一只柔软而坚定的小手捉住了她的手腕，用力一拽，整个过程只有几秒，Yang挑眉望向趴在自己身上的Neo，用眼神表示疑问，她猜到了结局，但没猜到过程。</p><p>“这是要做什么？”</p><p>明知故问。</p><p>Neo手脚并用，将Yang牢牢固定在床上，对于最近发生的事她有一点点不满，所以不肯轻易如了Yang的愿，亲吻的时候就带了些情绪，最后还在锁骨上方啃了一口，留下足以跨越一年的齿痕。</p><p>“你咬也没用，我会戴围巾。”</p><p>Yang一本正经道，伸出左手递到Neo嘴边：“咬这里，明天看到人我就告诉他们，这是小狗咬的。”</p><p>然而Neo并不上当，白了她一眼，扭头跳下床溜去洗手间梳洗，Yang笑着从床上坐起来，碰了碰被咬的地方，真的，一点都不疼。</p><p> </p><p> 在离午夜十二点还有二十一分钟的时候，Yang牵着Neo走出旅馆，加入到街上的人流中去。雪不知道什么时候已经停了，等不及清扫的工人，心急的人们早就在路中央踩出一条小道供后来者通行。所有人都向着镇中心的钟楼前进，从老人到青年，不一而足，几乎没有人是独自前来的。</p><p> Yang走在前面，Neo跟在后面，行进速度就比大多数人慢了许多，两个人都不慌不忙，旅馆和钟楼离得不远，倒计时十分钟的时候她们终于走到了中心广场，在一处背风的角落站定。</p><p>[你答应过我的]</p><p>Neo率先打破沉默，Yang的演技不算高明，因此打从一开始Neo就发现了。</p><p>“是，我答应过你。”</p><p>Yang凝视着Neo，紫罗兰色的眼睛里满是温柔，Neo的神情缓和下来，她到底不是真的生气，单纯是不喜欢明明有事却被瞒着，尤其这么做的人是Yang。</p><p>“出来之前我不知道有这个地方存在。”</p><p>Yang轻声说道，“在Haven的时候听那些老人说的，如果在新的一年来临之际，和喜欢的人一起站在这座钟楼下许愿，她们一生一世都不会分开。”</p><p>“嗯......我知道，这只是一个传说，以前我根本就不相信这些。但是在遇到你之后我改变了......我有时候会担心，担心你会离开。”</p><p>Yang握紧了Neo的双手，“大概是因为太幸福了，从我们的婚礼之后我就一直觉得像在做梦。”</p><p>[你是在做梦]</p><p>[不过，我是你梦里唯一的真实]</p><p>Neo静静地回道，任由Yang把她拉进怀里，这是温暖的被窝远远及不上的所在，只要她在身边，她就不会感到寒冷。</p><p>“看起来你是原谅我了。”</p><p>过了好半天Yang才又说道，带着淡淡的鼻音。</p><p>[你为什么不提前告诉我？]</p><p>“我以为你会觉得有点傻。”</p><p>[最傻的事情我已经做过了]</p><p>伴随着新年的第一声钟响，Neo叹了口气，踮起脚尖。</p><p> </p><p>“历经漫长的旅程，如今你们彼此相爱。”</p><p>“你是否愿意握住她的手，在这里，向你所爱的一切起誓，余下的道路，都与她携手同行。”</p><p> </p><p>她仰脸望着她，她低头看着她。</p><p> </p><p>“你愿意跟我结婚吗？”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 无法解读</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>有一点点刀的气息…V3时间线两人相恋的设定</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“冰淇淋为什么是甜的？”</p><p>［因为你爱我］</p><p>“这不是我要的答案。”</p><p>Yang笑了起来，牵过身边人儿空闲的左手，自然地注意到与自己体温的差异。</p><p> </p><p>“我在想，你是真的不怕冷还是傻。”<br/>她叹了口气，拿过一直搭在手臂上的外套给Neo披上。厚实柔软的衣物是冬天必不可少的一部分，Yang出发前挑选了很久，她早就猜到Neo不会穿的太暖和。</p><p> 不同于往常，Neo这一次出奇地配合，不再闹着不肯套上袖子，或是拉上拉链之类的。乖乖穿上不合身的衣服看上去甚至有几分滑稽。</p><p> </p><p>“嘿，怎么了？”</p><p>Yang当然注意到了这一点，伸手把周身洋溢着温暖的小家伙圈进怀里，这样一来Neo却没法打字了。Yang当然看得到Neo眼中的不满，然后用行动告诉她——没门。</p><p> </p><p>“我们不是在约会吗？不用老是说，我记得都记得。”</p><p> Yang拉长了声调，十足一个上课不愿听讲的坏学生，“你现在是我女朋友，不是别的什么人。到时候我知道该怎么做，你还怕我故意放水吗？”</p><p>Neo点点头，又摇摇头，在Yang的脖颈处亲了一下。</p><p> 她在表示歉意。</p><p>Yang努力忽略掉心底的一抹酸楚，也许是因为寒冷，也许是因为太过幸福。</p><p>毋庸置疑，她爱她。</p><p>一开始，Yang以为一切只是自己的一厢情愿，Neo更像是‘看起来很有趣’才回应了她的感情。她会在她生病的时候乔装打扮突然出现；会因为有其他人送来情书闹别扭不开心；会在她生日的时候消失大半天，在那一天的最后几分钟送上盛大而耀眼的生日礼物。Yang想，Neo多少还是在乎自己的，这样就很好了，这段关系是她单方面强求来的。</p><p> </p><p>正因为如此，Yang Xiao Long永远不会忘记那一天。</p><p>Neo的空闲时间总是不固定，说不准什么时候就要离开，那一天也是一样，两个人就在路口道别。Neo用手指向她飞了一个吻，这就是‘再会’的意思了，再见面也许是明天，也许是几天后。</p><p>Yang踩下油门，刚滑行出几米就想起还有件小玩意忘记给Neo，她下意识踩了刹车，完全不抱期望地回头——Neo应该已经走掉了。</p><p> 慌乱、惊讶等等复杂的情绪在那双异色的眸子中一闪而过，最后在脸上化为一个轻笑，向一边微微歪过头。Yang不知道自己当时在想什么，跳下车，而不是把车开回去。</p><p>“我…我还有这个没给你。”</p><p>Yang有些结巴，Neo接过那包巧克力，俏皮地一笑，转过身很快消失在人流中。Yang一直站在原地，直到再也看不见那道娇小的身影。</p><p> </p><p>“真好啊，现在的年轻人。”<br/>“诶？”</p><p>Yang还没有从刚才发生的事中回过神来，咖啡店的店主不知什么时候冒了出来，一脸‘我是过来人’的意味深长。</p><p>“那是你女朋友吧？她一定很爱你，要好好珍惜啊。”</p><p>“什……么？”</p><p>Yang有些呆滞。</p><p>咖啡店老板摇摇头，“每次她都在这站着，等看不见你了才离开。想当年，我也是这么目送我女朋友，可她从来都没回过头……”</p><p> 老板还在絮絮叨叨，Yang已经听不见了，狂喜伴着悲伤一齐涌来，她不知道她怎么回的学校，也不知道后面几天是如何度过，回过神来，距上次她和Neo约会已过去了整整一周。</p><p> </p><p>再见面却又过了好几天，Yang大概猜到了原因，佯装不知，她注意到Neo偷偷松了口气，不禁一阵唏嘘，Neo一定以为自己什么都不知道。</p><p>不过，这样就好。</p><p>不知道能一起走多远，但只要现在这一刻，你爱着我就好。</p><p> </p><p> “冷吗？”</p><p>又是出乎意料的答案，Neo点了头，又往Yang怀里缩了缩。一反常态的乖巧，Yang几乎以为自家女朋友换了个人。</p><p>“那就跟我多呆一会儿吧，我抱着你就不冷了。”</p><p>没有离开就是回答，Yang闭上眼睛，打从心底享受这难得的时光。</p><p> </p><p>对未来一无所知，才如此幸福。</p><p>她未曾看见Neo的表情。</p><p> </p><p>-end-</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 永不磨灭的回忆（BE预警）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>可塑性记忆au<br/>我真的超喜欢代这个虽然是BE……啊啊啊！男女主分别时的对话我太能代了</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Giftia的寿命只有九年零四个月。<br/>就连一般的猫儿狗儿都比他们能更长久地陪伴在人类身边。但猫狗毕竟无法确切理解人类复杂的感情，因此Giftia自诞生以来，越来越成为人类世界中不可缺少的存在。<br/>九年零四个月，足够一个人在另一个人的生命中留下无法磨灭的痕迹，只是因为拥有感情，Giftia除了需要充电和定期检查保养，和普通的人类没有任何区别。<br/>“我还是没法不讨厌Torchwick。”<br/>［就因为他跟你妹妹谈恋爱？］<br/>“哈啊…这是最糟糕的。”<br/>Yang停下了脚步，不远处有一家冰淇淋店。<br/>“想吃那个吗？”<br/>Neo飞快点头，这个提议很合她心意。她是那种即使是在冬天也能相当享受地品尝冰淇淋的…Giftia。关于这一点Yang和Ruby都一致认定是Roman Torchwick故意设计的，只是为了在这些方面和SAI社生产的Giftia区别开。而Roman表示这决不是他干的——Giftia的初始性格可以设定，但在启动感情模块后，会产生怎样的变化不是制造者能够控制的，所以Neo喜欢吃冰淇淋只可能是因为她喜欢，而已。<br/>想让Neo高兴的话，给她买冰淇淋是最有效的方法。</p><p>［你看起来不是很开心］<br/>“…没有的事。”<br/>Yang努力挤出一个微笑，在对上Neo的视线时，她放弃了。明明今天应该算是值得庆祝的日子，却怎么都高兴不起来。就在一个多小时前，Roman Torchwick正式将Neo的所有权转交给Yang，也就是说，在Neo的寿命走到尽头之前她们可以一直呆在一起。</p><p>“我这里没有需要她做的事了，你想带走的话也不是不行。”<br/>加上那人一贯的声调，Yang费了九牛二虎之力才阻止自己蠢蠢欲动的拳头。签字的时候她的手有些抖。<br/>“跟她去吧。”Roman说着，拍了拍他前任助手的小脑袋，拿起签好的文件扫了一眼，表情没有丝毫变化。Yang从来没有这么讨厌他。Neo拉了拉她的衣角。<br/>“我在。”<br/>Yang回过神来，低头看着比她矮了许多的她的小女朋友。<br/>［我们要去哪里？］<br/>Neo比划着问道，她没有装语言模块，一是因为Roman没钱，二是他需要腾出空间给她装些必要的专业知识。总的说来，还是因为没钱。好在Yang学过一两年手语，能毫不费力地跟Neo交流。<br/>“…你想去哪，我就带你去。”<br/>Neo眨了眨眼睛。<br/>［真的吗？］<br/>“嗯，只要不是什么奇怪的地方。”<br/>［鬼屋！］<br/>Yang的脸色立时变的苍白。<br/>［开玩笑的］<br/>“……小说谎家。”<br/>她真的松了口气，Neo无声地笑了笑，吐吐舌头做了个鬼脸。<br/>[我们回家吧］<br/>Yang稍稍愣了一下。<br/>“好啊。”<br/>这不是Neo第一次来Yang家里，却是第一次在这里过夜。早在一个星期以前Yang就为她准备好了卧室，充电座椅，各种衣服和必需用品一应俱全。不过Neo稍微看了看，还是选择和Yang睡在一起。<br/>［因为我是你女朋友］<br/>她十足认真的提出，Yang根本找不到拒绝的理由。娇小柔软的身躯，有节奏的呼吸和心跳，温暖的肌肤。她明明就是人类。Yang曾经无数次地、直到现在也试图这么告诉自己。所以她讨厌Roman Torchwick，他从不给她留任何幻想的余地，平静地告诉她Neo的寿命只剩下不到两年，还将她心爱的妹妹吸引过去研究Giftia。如果不是他，她根本就不会遇见Neo。如果不是他，她还是那个声称会远离这种机器产品的固执女生。命运总是喜欢跟人开玩笑。Yang轻声叹息，她的确应该高兴的，在这一天，Neo完完全全只属于她一个人了，直到生命结束。<br/>越想却越难过。</p><p>——————————————————</p><p>Roman Torchwick由一名Giftia抚养长大。<br/>准确的说，那名Giftia只在他的生命中呆了不到三年，就永远地退出了。</p><p>'机器人怎么可能会自发地对别人产生感情'他根本无法理解这一点，那个Giftia，只是因为程序设计才在那个夜晚收留了走投无路的他，一定是这样。直到那个他被SAI公司回收，Roman仍然坚信这一点。<br/>于是过了许多年，他独自制造了一名女性Giftia，取名为Neopolitan。他为她安装了与SAI公司制造的Giftia同样的感情模块，最初的几年都没有出现任何问题，她按照他给予的设定运转，所有的反应和行为都是预先设定好的。虽然偶尔会有一点点不同，比如热爱冰淇淋这一点，Roman认为这无伤大雅，它不能推翻他的理论——Giftia始终是机器人，即使有感情程序，机器人也是不可能自发地产生感情的。借由Neo，Roman写了好几篇论文发表在网络上，引来不少的争论，其中一个还在念大学的小姑娘对他的理论更是抱着完全否定的态度，甚至直接找上门来了。<br/>“我的好几个朋友都是Giftia，可他们都是真的！有感情的！”<br/>“哦是吗，小朋友，那些都是程序而已，何况…”<br/>他指了指旁边的Neo，“她可是有跟你那些朋友一样的感情模块，这就是最好的例子，明白了吗，Red。”<br/>Roman以为事情就这么结束了，可他低估了小红帽的战斗力和决心，消沉了没几天她便兴冲冲地每天下课都来找他讨论，虽然有时候是来拜托他帮忙写作业。<br/>“来吧，你写完了我就只剩下一门了！”<br/>“为什么我非得帮你写作业啊！？”<br/>Roman一边大声吐槽一边口嫌体直，拿起了笔。他逐渐开始习惯这个突然闯进他生活中的小红帽，她偶尔会带着她姐姐一起来，然后继续跟他争论不休。</p><p>Neo的变化是从这里开始的，起初他完全没发现，偶然有一次，他惊讶地注意到Neo一直看着外面，像在等待着什么人。<br/>“Neo？”<br/>他问道，她茫然地扭过脸来，没什么异常。<br/>直到那个金发女郎和小红帽一起进了门，Roman才发现了多少的不同——最近金发妞来的次数多了许多，却没怎么找他的麻烦，唯一的解释只有一个。那天晚上Roman仔细检查了Neo的各项数据，最终发现了他最不想承认的东西。<br/>“你爱上她了，是吗。”<br/>Neo微微歪着小脑袋。<br/>［我不明白］<br/>“你想见她？”<br/>这一次她很快点了头。<br/>“那就对了。”<br/>他说不出那时的感觉。<br/>原来，那个Giftia真的是想帮助他才做了那些事。这种可能性让他觉得胸口闷闷的，钝痛。再看Neo，他头一次对把她制作出来产生了悔意。Ruby在他隐晦的暗示前对这些秘密的萌芽毫无所觉，可时间所剩无几，他不得不先向她忏悔。<br/>“连备份也不行吗？”Roman默默地点头，虽然可以做出完全相同的初始人格，可是从Neo但是到现在的所有记忆都没法恢复原状，所有的Gifta都没法在被回收之后保留独有的记忆。<br/>“Yang知道她是Giftia，所以…你不用自责。”<br/>小姑娘试图安慰他，可是无济于事。他能明白那个金发女孩的感受，所以更加无法原谅制作出一位Giftia的自己。<br/>“我这里没有需要她做的事了，你可以带她走。”至少让她在生命中最后的三个月，和她选择的恋人一起度过。这是他能为她们做的最后一件事。</p><p>——————————————————</p><p>［Yang可以让Roman再做一个我嘛］<br/>“不一样的。”<br/>［哪里会不一样？］<br/>Yang微笑，在Neo的唇上落下一吻。<br/>“这个，你没法保证吧？”<br/>Neo苦恼地皱起眉头，点了点头。<br/>“可我会永远爱着你。”<br/>Yang轻声道，声音微不可闻。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>